Although the oxidative dyeing, as well as the oxidative lightening, of hair, is considered as a “permanent” hair color change, the hair color achieved by employing the oxidation dyes is, of course, prone to reduction, be that through washing out as part of regular body hygiene, through sunlight or through bathing in water with a high proportion of salt or chlorine. Color on pre-damaged hair in particular usually has a low degree of fastness, more particularly fastness to washing. There is therefore a high demand for oxidative hair dyes and hair dyeing methods, by employing which an oxidative color with a high degree of fastness to washing, even and especially on pre-damaged hair, can be achieved.
In order to overcome the stated disadvantages, so-called post-treatment agents, which are declared “color seals” because they allegedly improve the fastness, more particularly the fastness to washing, of the color, are on the market. The effect of said agents, however, can be improved.
The present disclosure addressed the problem of providing a method for oxidative hair treatment with a post-treatment that improves the resistance of the hair color, said post-treatment overcoming the stated disadvantages without counteracting the success of the oxidative hair treatment achieved beforehand. More particularly, a method that does not impair the cosmetic properties of the hair was to be provided.
The use of aminized silicones in the hair product is known from the prior art. Said silicones are widely used in shampoos and more particularly in conditioners in order to develop nourishing effects. EP 1771144 B1, for example, discloses hair-conditioning agents having amino-functional silicones. The agents described therein are post-treatment agents.
European Patent EP 1312334 B1 (aminosilicone and thickener), as well as EP 1312335 B1 (aminosilicone and conditioner) disclose hair post-treatment agents.
For various reasons, the use of cosmetic products containing a silicone compound is not appreciated by all consumers. Said compounds tend to accumulate on the hair. The persistence thereof in the environment is the subject of discussion. Therefore, the present disclosure also addressed the problem of providing a method for oxidative hair treatment by employing a color-protecting post-treatment on the basis of non-silicones as an active ingredient.